Dark Lies
by DarkHysteria
Summary: Fiction sur l'ancien groupe Cinema Bizarre, plus particulièrement sur Luminor ex-membre . Racontée du point de vue de celui ci, elle explique les vraies raisons qui l'ont poussées à partir.


Je m'appelle Felix. Plus connu sous le nom de Luminor. Je suis l'ancien membre du groupe allemand Cinema Bizarre où je tenais le rôle de claviériste et de seconde voix.

Cela a duré un an environ. Tout avait commencé le jour où Strify, Yu et Kiro m'avaient contacté par le biais d'internet dans le but de trouver quelqu'un sachant jouer du clavier. On avait vite fixer un rendez-vous pour se rencontrer. Un autre garçon nommé Shin avait, lui aussi, été contacté par le net. Il occupera la place du batteur, Kiro celle du bassiste et Yu celle du guitariste. Strify quant à lui avait choisi le rôle de chanteur et de leader. Nous avions tous le même rêve monté un groupe et il allait enfin devenir réalité. Nous nous revîmes plusieurs fois, le courant passé très bien c'était décidé le groupe se formerait coûte que coûte.

La première étape était de trouver un nom de groupe.

- **Que pensez-vous de Bizarre ?** proposa Yu.

- **Il est vrai que cela révèle notre différence mais je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose**, argumentai-je.

- **Cinema ce mot représente le spectacle que nous voulons donner à nos fans**, continua Strify.

- **Je trouve que Cinema Bizarre représente exactement ce que nous somme**, terminai-je.

C'est ainsi que le nom du groupe fut choisi. Cinema Bizarre un nom français pour un groupe allemand qui avait décidé de chanter en anglais. Tout le monde aurait l'opportunité de comprendre nos chansons.

La deuxième étape était d'avoir des chansons à présenter, ce qu'on eut très vite étant donné que nous débordions d'idée et d'enthousiasme. Strify et moi écrivions beaucoup. J'aimais écrire, mettre mes sentiments sur un bout de papier. Avant j'écrivais pour moi seul et je voulais que quelqu'un lise un jour mes textes. Avoir un avis constructif c'est ce qui me ferait avancé. Je ne pensais avoir autant d'avis et je ne pensais pas non plus que quelques-uns de mes textes seraient utilisés pour le groupe. C'était un partie de moi qui allait être transmise aux fans.

La troisième étape était de se faire connaître. Nous avions créé un MySpace et une chaine YouTube pour poster nos chansons et d'autres pages pour que les fans puissent mieux nous connaître. On s'était fait quelques contact avec qui collaborer pour notre album et nous avions aussi trouvé une maison de disques, Universal plus précisément, qui nous fit signer un contrat. Tilo Wolff le chanteur du groupe Lacrimosa était entre temps devenu notre manager. Bien vite, nous nous retrouvâmes en studio pour enregistrer notre premier album nommé Final Attraction. Je me souviendrai toujours de ces jours de printemps, ce fut ma première expérience en studio.

C'est toujours difficile quand on débute, on ne sait jamais où on va. Il faut savoir s'entourer. C'est ce que nous avions réussi à faire. Des personnes géniales avaient accepté de nous aider pour ce premier album. C'est très enrichissant d'avoir travailler avec eux. Ils avait un minimum de savoir-faire dans ce métier. On avait enregistré dans plusieurs studios aussi bien à Berlin qu'à Londres. Nous avions beaucoup travaillé sur cet album pour arriver au résultat final. Le résultat qu'on espérait tous. La chanson que j'appréciais le plus était sans aucuns doutes Get Off, j'avais d'ailleurs demandé à Strify de me laisser la chanter ce qu'il avait accepté sans une quelconque hésitation apparente. J'aimais les paroles, j'aimais ce qu'elle racontait.

L'album sortit en Allemagne le 12 octobre 2007 et était sorti bien plus tard dans les autres pays en France notamment où il apparut dans les bacs le 24 mars 2008. En sortant cet album, nous voulions faire passer un véritable message aux jeunes : être soi-même. Notre devise à cette époque était « Style is war » et elle le sera toujours pour moi.

Après la sortie de Final Attraction s'ensuivit un véritable succès. Trois clips avaient vu le jour, ils avaient été visionner de nombreuses fois. L'album quant à lui était entré dans le top dix en Allemagne et dans le top vingt dans des villes telles que la France et la Russie. Nous avons ensuite commencé une tournée à travers l'Europe : le Final Attraction Tour. J'étais heureux d'être sur scène avec mes amis, de rencontrer nos fans. Malheureusement tout cela n'était sûrement pas fait pour durer.

La maladie m'est tombée dessus au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. Je n'allais pas bien. Les concerts m'épuisaient de plus en plus. Il m'était impossible de continuer. J'ai donc dû tout arrêter. Bien sûr, les garçons ont compris et m'ont dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Ils ont trouvé un remplacent, un ami de Yu. Son profil correspondait exactement à celui du groupe. J'étais rassuré. Il allait pouvoir continuer la tournée même si cela allait être sans moi. Je m'en voulais un peu vis à vis des fans. Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je suis donc rentré chez moi, en Allemagne, pour guérir et pouvoir revenir en meilleure forme que jamais.

Je me tenais au courant des dernière nouvelle à propos du groupe. Strify m'appelait pour me dire comment cela se passer pour eux. Mais au fur à mesure des appels, je me disputer de plus en plus avec Strify. Des conflits s'était créés au sein du groupe. Il avait changé, je le trouvais hautain. Il avait pris la grosse tête. Les disputes continuaient mais un jour, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. J'ai essayé des les contacter après plusieurs semaines. Strify m'a fait savoir qu'il voulait me voir. Il fallait qu'on parle de quelque chose d'important. Je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. Quand ils sont rentrés en Allemagne, je suis allé les voir. Je leur ai dit que je pouvais revenir, que j'allais mieux. Je pensais que ce serait une bonne nouvelle mais quand j'ai vu la tête de Strify, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait et que mon retour le gênerait plutôt qu'autre chose.

-Écoute, on a décidé de changé un peu.

-Explique-toi Strify.

-On a décidé de se lancer plutôt dans le pop. Et on a envie de partir à la conquête des États-Unis.

-Je vois. De toute façon, je me suis bien rendu compte que je ne collais plus au groupe.

-C'est pour ça que Roméo va intégré officiellement notre groupe.

-Et moi, je n'ai plus qu'à partir. On a créé ce groupe ensemble Strify et vous avez décidé de me mettre à la porte. Tout le monde est d'accord avec ça , je suppose. Personne ne trouve ça injuste ?

Je vis Shin baisser la tête. Je savais qu'il était très timide et qu'il n'oserait pas s'opposait à Strify. Kiro, lui, ne dit rien non plus. Il était au bord des larmes. Et Yu, il ne fallait pas compter sur lui. Après tout Roméo était son meilleur ami, il devait être si content que ce dernier intègre le groupe. Du coup, je suis parti sans demander mon reste. Et puis quelques heures plus tard quand j'ai regardé sur internet, j'ai vu que la nouvelle s'était déjà répandue. La maison de disques a mis en avant ma maladie. J'ai donc décidé de faire une lettre pour m'expliquer. Bien sûr, pour ne pas encombrer la carrière de Cinema Bizarre, j'ai décidé de suivre les raisons officielles.

« Mes chers fans,  
Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir remplir mon devoir envers vous. Sachez que tout a été tenté pour que je me rétablisse mais le temps me fait défaut... Je vous demande de comprendre les raisons qui me poussent à décliner les titres dont vous m'avez honoré... Je ne peux plus faire partie de Cinema Bizarre et je souhaite bonne route au groupe. Gardez-moi dans vos coeurs. _  
Votre Moonlight »_

_Seul mes vrais fans aurait pu comprendre que tout cela n'était que mensonges._

_Certains ont vite compris. Ils savait que j'avais toujours été malade et ont réfléchi. Ils se sont dit que ce n'était pas les vraies raisons. C'était la réalité. Je recevais beaucoup de message sur mon MySpace. Quelques-uns disaient qu'ils voulaient que je revienne, que le groupe n'était plus pareil sans moi, d'autres était des messages me souhaitant un bon rétablissement. J'étais heureux de voir que les fans ne m'oubliait pas. Mais plus le temps passait et plus j'allais mal._

_J'ai mis en vente sur internet les costumes des différent clip qu'on avait tourné ensemble, le groupe et moi. Voir tout cela me faisait mal. C'était des souvenirs si douloureux... Je suis rentré dans une dépression. Je n'avais plus aucun contact avec les autres et je pense que c'était une des causes de ma déprime. Je me suis renfermé sur moi-même. Mais je devais m'en sortir. Il le fallait. Pour moi mais ne serait-ce qu'aussi pour mes fans. _

_Malgré ce que j'ai subit ensuite, je me suis lancé dans une carrière solo. J'ai fait quelques featurings avec Nik Page. Suite à cela, j'ai reçu d'autres messages me souhaitant bonne chance pour ce nouveau départ. J'ai appris que d'autres personnes s'étaient eux aussi rendu compte de quelque chose. Après tout, je n'aurais pas quitter le groupe à cause de ma maladie pour refaire une carrière en solo après. Je ne voulais pas que le groupe ait des problèmes mais j'étais heureux que les gens comprennent. Ensuite, le groupe DNR, un groupe italien qui a pour style le Visual Key, m'a contacté pour qu'on fasse leur tournée ensemble. Je me suis senti revivre. _

_On a eu quelques petits problèmes. Certains concerts ont été annulés sans raison par le manageur. Je dois avouer que j'étais quelques peu en colère et déçu mais nous avons vite rattrapé ça. Je faisais des séances d'autographe pour mes fans. Cela m'avait manqué de n'être plus aussi proche d'eux. J'ai appris que des support avaient été créés pour moi en Allemagne, en France... J'ai été vraiment touché. Je voyais les fans se démener pour moi. Tout me souriait. On m'a parlé du nouvel album de Cinema Bizarre. J'ai décidé d'écouter une chanson de ToyZ et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais mieux fait de partir. Ce n'était pas du tout mon style, pas mon monde. Des fans qui nous ont suivi depuis le début, était apparemment déçu de cet album, de ce changement de style. Apparemment, ils me regrettaient._

Quelques temps après la sortie de ToyZ, les Cinema Bizarre se sont séparés. J'ai lu leur lettre. Tous les fans étaient tristes. Il n'avait parlé que d'une pause mais quand j'y repense aujourd'hui tout cela n'était que mensonges. Cette lettre avait été écrite en 2010, une année entière s'est passé et ils ne sont toujours pas revenus. Ils ont continué leur carrière chacun de leur côté. Certains se sont voilés la face en disant qu'ils reviendraient. Il suffisait juste de réfléchir pourquoi seraient-ils revenus si leur carrière solo marchait ? Certains disent que tout est de la faute de Roméo. Je me fiche bien de savoir si cela est vrai ou non mais en tout cas, il a fait explosé en groupe qui mentait et n'avait aucune reconnaissance pour ses fans. Je pense que certains ont envie de l'insulter mais moi, j'ai envie de lui dire merci. Ce n'est pas pour me venger mais je pense qu'un groupe qui ne fait pas attention a ses fans et qui ne joue que pour l'argent ne mérite pas d'être connu.

J'espère que Kiro, Yu, Sin et même Strify réussiront malgré tout dans leur carrière solo. J'espère que les fans mettront de côté leurs mensonges, leur erreurs et continueront à les suivre comme ils l'ont fait pour moi. Même si je ne connait pas personnellement Roméo, je lui souhaite aussi bonne chance. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que moi je continuerais à chanter pour moi mais surtout pour vous, mes fans. Il m'est impossible d'oublier tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je continuerais à vous dire merci et à vous rendre du mieux possible, avec toute ma reconnaissance, ce que vous m'avez donné. J'ai remonté la pente, je suis sorti de la dépression grâce à vous et au groupe DNR que je remercie.

Encore une fois merci !

_Votre Moonlight. _


End file.
